


We Will Have Peace Finally After We Are Done With The Taskforce:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve visits Danny after the shooting in the hospital, What happens between them?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	We Will Have Peace Finally After We Are Done With The Taskforce:

*Summary: Steve visits Danny after the shooting in the hospital, What happens between them?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to hold his anger & temper in, After he comes back from the raid on the hotel, He didn't want his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams in distress, after he experienced hell himself, from being shot in the **_Quarantine Room_** at the hospital. He needs to relax, & so does the Five-O Commander, after the week that they had.

 

He snuck in, after the nurse gave him Danny's daily report, He smiled when he found the blond sleeping peacefully for a change, & nothing is disturbing him, Once, He was satisfied that his beloved is comfortable, He went to work on waiting paperwork, that couldn't be hold off forever. So for the rest of his time, He worked, while he waited for the loudmouth detective to wake up.

 

Around Lunchtime, Danny woke up, & smiled at his lover, He calls out hoarsely, "Hey", "Hey, Baby", Steve said with a smile, & he leans in, & kisses him, "Do you think we will have peace or find it, or once we are done with this job ?", Steve thought about it, & answered in response to his question, as he sits down besides him on the bed. When he sees his lover, All he wants to do is protect him, & keep him from.

 

"I think that we will have peace finally, After we are done with the taskforce, We just got to believe that it's gonna happen, Babe", The Former Seal said, as he gently lays down, & cuddles with his lover, as they were stealing kisses. "I will believe anything, As long as I am with you, Super Seal", Steve was touched by that, & he said, "I will always protect you, & keep you from harm, Danno, I love you", "I love you too", & they cuddled & snuggled up together.

 

The End.


End file.
